


First Impressions

by Ahmose_Inarus



Series: Let Me In [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Child Death, Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let Me In: 8 - While walking home at night, Spencer Reid stumbles onto a home invasion that has gone very, very bad.  He ends up being chased by the UnSubs, and makes his way to the home of his lover, Aaron Hotchner, for help.  But Hotch isn't alone.  His brother is visiting him.  Sean and Spencer meet for the first time, and Spencer makes one hell of a first impression on Sean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

It was supposed to be a simple errand. Just go out, ride the bus across town, walk a few blocks to the bookstore and pick up the book he had been looking for. Maybe grab a coffee… then go home and read. That’s ALL.

But there was a wreck. And wouldn’t you know it, his bus was involved. SSA Dr. Spencer Reid sighed and shook his head, turning and walking down the street huddled under his umbrella. He would head for a different bus line. That would be faster. So head down, clutching his messenger bag, Reid hurried through the pouring sleet. Within minutes he was soaked from the knees down. And he was COLD. He headed off into the neighborhood; on the other side of the residential area was another bus line. 

Wind whipped sleet and fallen leaves around Reid as he walked down the street, occasionally passing under a street lamp. Sometimes a car could splash by. As he passed one house, a pair of dogs barked, following his progress from window to window.

Thunder rolled gently over the neighborhood. But about halfway through Reid’s walk, he stopped. He looked up at the house in front of him, frowning. Had he really heard that? There… glass breaking. Reid frowned and cocked his head, slowly moving up the front path of the house. He got to the front porch and laid down his umbrella, listening intently.

There was a soft thud, and a grunt, then more breaking glass. Someone crying. Someone spoke harshly. Then a woman screamed. Reid’s eyes widened and he moved towards the window. Then, gun shots. Reid stared through the glass, eyes wide in horror as a child was gunned down right in front of him.

Reid stared for a long time, then slowly forced himself to look up at what was beyond the bleeding child. 

Four men stood in the room, guns drawn. Three of them looked shocked. The fourth was holding his gun level on the man sitting on the sofa in his pajamas. On the floor was a woman in a nightgown, holding a little girl and crying. Reid shook his head, then leapt for the door, rattling the latch. The deadbolt was locked. 

He jerked off his scarf and wrapped it around his hand, then put his fist through one of the tall, thin windows framing the door. The glass shattered. He heard a woman shriek, and a man yelp. Reid fumbled with the lock, turning it, then burst through the door, pulling his gun and throwing his scarf aside.

“FBI!!!” He shouted, his voice hoarse. The four intruders stared at the young man holding the revolver. “Drop the guns and put your hands on your head! NOW!!!”

“You’re outnumbered.” One man hissed through the darkness, then turned the gun onto the man on the sofa. “YOU drop the gun.”

“I can’t do that.” Reid said, fighting to keep his voice calm. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes on the men, too. They kept wanting to move to the child lying still on the floor. Was he still alive? Reid had to get an ambulance out there… but the rest of the family…

“Drop the gun!” The man shouted at Reid.

“Listen to me…” Reid said slowly, moving into the room and skirting around the edge, keeping away from the gunmen. “This kid needs help…” He reached the boy and slowly knelt, reaching out and pressing cold fingers to the child’s throat. There was a pulse. But it was weak. “I have to call an ambulance.” Reid said slowly, pulling out his cell phone.

“DROP IT!!!”

“If I don’t he’ll die! And you’ll be guilty of murder! Do you want that?!” Reid asked.

“… this wasn’t supposed to happen! They were supposed to be out of town!” The man cried.

“I understand.” Reid said, calmly. “You never wanted to hurt them. But you have. All you can do is stop before this gets any worse. Do you really want the life of a child on your conscience?”

The mother sobbed, clinging to her little girl as she watched her son bleed out on the floor.

“Do I have a choice?!” The man spat. “DROP THE GUN!!!” Reid’s eyes widened as the man shoved the barrel of his gun into the chest of the father on the sofa.

“… Okay.” He said, calmly. “You’re in charge…” And slowly, he laid his revolver down on the floor. Another man kicked it aside.

“You really FBI?” The second man asked.

“Check his wallet.” Snapped the first. Reid kept his hands up as men numbers two, three and four jerked him to his feet and searched him. His messenger bag was tossed side, papers and folders haphazardly sliding out onto the floor. Reid’s phone and wallet were removed from his pocket. Man number three opened the wallet and stared at the badge and credentials.

“He is!” He gasped in disbelief, looking at who Reid knew to be the dominant male. “Uh… Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid… Eff Bee fuckin Eye!!!” Reid blinked at this exclamation.

“Listen.” He said, keeping his voice level. “You can let them go.”

“No! There can’t be witnesses!”

“If you kill them, you’ll get a needle in your arm. You know that, right?” Reid cried, desperately trying to talk down the panicked burglar. That’s all any of these men were… Petty thieves… drug addicts… Reid could smell it on them. They were probably high at this very moment… Reid slowly knelt by the little boy and felt for a pulse again… Nothing…

“Oh God…” Reid gasped. He stared up at the men. “Call an ambulance!” The mother sobbed and the father lunged for the phone. A gunshot went off, and the woman and girl screamed as the father collapsed onto the floor in a shower of blood.

“NOBODY MOVE!!!” Screamed the leader. “Don’t you fucking move!” And he grabbed the woman by her hair, pressing the gun to her skull. Reid just stared in shock, but quickly shook himself out of it and rolled the child over onto his back. He felt for a pulse again, hoping that he had been mistaken. But no. It was gone. Reid began CPR. This made the mother near hysterical.

“Shut up… shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!!” The man screamed, and hit her.

Reid winced, trying to concentrate on what he was doing… the hot blood warmed his cold fingers as he continued the chest compressions. He leaned over and delivered two breaths into the small body… the boy was no more than nine… The little girl was maybe five… 

A rough hand grabbed Reid’s shoulder suddenly, and threw him away from the boy.

“No!” Reid cried, scrambling to get back to what he had been doing. “Please! I can save him, I… I can still save him…” The first man walked over, pointed the gun at the boy’s head, and pulled the trigger.

Screams. The mother and her daughter were screaming. The bleeding man on the floor cried out in anguish. And Reid sat where he was, on his knees, staring. The man had put a bullet through the boy’s head. No CPR would help him now…

“Craig…” Gasped one of the other men. “What did you do!?”

“No. Witnesses.” Craig gasped, and in the dim light from the outside, Reid saw the crazed look in the man’s eyes. He was possibly in a psychotic break! Reid’s mind began to race… what had the stressor been? Wait. This was supposed to be a burglary… a simple smash and grab. He had said that the family wasn’t supposed to be there. They were supposed to be on vacation. He had been startled! The family had been home. And so he had to improvise, and somewhere in there, the boy had been shot. THAT could have been it… maybe? 

Reid mentally shook himself. The stressor didn’t matter. Not right now. At this moment, all that mattered was getting himself and the three remaining family members out alive. But then, Craig turned the gun and pointed it at the father’s head.

“No…” Reid gasped. “NO!!!” But the shot rang out. Blood and brain matter sprayed all over the sofa… all over Reid.

More screams. Reid was in shock. This wasn’t happening. It was a bad dream… a bad dream… yes… he would wake soon. And he would be on the jet with his team, and they would be teasing him for falling asleep. But Morgan would ask him if he was okay… under the table covered with files, he would feel Hotch’s hand on his knee…

But he didn’t wake up.

“Please…” Reid begged, eyes filing with horrified tears. “Please… let them go…”

“SHUT UP!!!”

“They’re no threat to you…”

“I’ll need hostages…” Craig gasped.

“then take me. They’re civilians. Just normal people… I’m a Federal Agent. It will give you more leverage.” Reid gasped, trying desperately to talk the man down. “Please... I’ll do whatever you want… Just let. Them. Go.”

“No” Craig hissed, and turned his gun onto the crying five year old girl.

Reid was moving before he knew it. He flew through the air and tackled the man, both of them tumbling to the floor. A shot went off, the bullet tearing through the ceiling. Reid struggled with the man, trying to get the gun away, but the man just started pulling the trigger. One more shot, and then clicks. He had gone through all his rounds.

Reid slammed his fist into the man’s jaw, then rolled to the side, snatching up his own revolver and turning it on the other three men, who were just standing there in shock, unable to process what Craig had just done to the father and his son.

“Get behind me!” Reid shouted at the woman. She grabbed her daughter and did so. The three men watched as Craig stood.

“Craig?” One of them asked after a moment.

“We have to kill them…” Craig hissed.

“… RUN!” Reid cried, and the woman ran with her daughter. Craig lunged to go after her, but Reid pulled the trigger. Craig yelped in pain as the bullet passed through his arm. Reid grunted as Craig crashed into him and they went down. Reid’s revolver spun out of his hand across the hall, sliding under an old antique Grandfather Clock.

Reid struggled, trying to keep the enraged man’s hands from his thin neck. He raised his knee sharply between Craig’s legs, and the man let out a strangled yelp, and Reid shoved the man off. The boy scrambled to his feet and ran after the mother and daughter. He went out the back into the torrential sleet. The woman and her daughter were gone.

But a light turned on in the house next door. He heard a woman shouting, a child crying… then a door slammed and it was quiet. They were safe. Police would be on their way soon. Reid let out a sigh of relief, but the feeling was short lived. Sure, the victims were safe… but now Reid had to worry about himself. He didn’t know what Craig had told his three partners, but all four suddenly barreled out the door at the FBI Agent. Eyes wide, Reid turned and fled.

He ran through yards, across streets… he had no idea where he was, or where he was going. He knew that only the adrenaline kept him moving now. He yelped as his foot caught on the uneven side walk and he pitched forwards.

Gunfire…

He struggled to his feet and continued to run, grimacing at the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. He spat onto the pavement, and didn’t even notice the thick red blood dribbling down his chin, mingling with the sleet. He heard feet pounding the pavement behind him… then a hand seized his coat. Reid yelped and thrashed, spinning and managing to shrug the wet garment off. He kept running, the sleet quickly soaking through the cobalt shirt he was wearing.

He darted through yet another yard, narrowly avoiding falling into the swimming pool. From the splash and cursing behind him, one of the men hadn’t been that lucky. He kept running… his legs were burning… his body was shaking… his chest was heaving, his mind spinning… physically, his body was ready to give out. He stumbled again but kept his balance and kept running, even though it meant leaving a shoe behind… another gunshot… a burning pain in his side. A graze. It was only a graze… it didn’t hurt enough for it to be anything else… it HAD to be just a graze.

But he couldn’t keep going… his body felt heavy. He had horrible stitches in his sides… his lungs were aching… And then, his mind perked up. He knew this place… recognized a street sign… the houses were familiar. Reid skidded to a stop and looked around.

“… Aaron…” He gasped, then made a right and pelted up the street, into the wind and sleet. Lightning flashed.

“THERE HE IS!!!” He heard a voice shout. Off in the distance, Reid could hear sirens. But he kept running. He reached a familiar house. He didn’t even register the motorcycle in the open garage next to his boss’ car. 

Reid stumbled up the front walk and threw himself against the door, pounding on it with all of his strength. A moment later, a light turned on and the door opened. Reid stared at the man standing in the front hall of Aaron Hotchner’s house. He was about Hotch’s height and weight… but he wasn’t Hotch. He had sandy blonde hair, and an expression of shock and confusion on his handsome face. Reid stared at the strange man, desperately.

“Help…” He gasped out, then lurched forwards as his trembling legs finally buckled under his weight. 

The blonde man gasped, catching Reid as the boy fell. Then he turned his head, shouting back into the house, “AARON!!! GET OUT HERE, NOW!!!”

Vaguely, Reid heard a clatter, then footsteps.

“Sean?! What is it?!” Reid almost sobbed in relief when he heard his boss’ voice, filled with worry. Then Hotch appeared in the hall. His eyes widened in shock. “… Reid!”

“… Your gun…” Reid gasped as Hotch ran over. “They’re coming!”

“What?!” Hotch asked.

“Aaron!” Sean shouted, pointing across the street. The four men were running towards them, guns drawn.

“KILL THAT LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!!!” Craig was screaming, filled with a psychotic, and possibly narcotic fused rage.

Eyes wide in surprise, Hotch stood and pulled his gun.

“FBI!” He shouted over the storm. “STOP WHERE YOU ARE!!!” But the men were now on the sidewalk in front of the house. Hotch felt cold hands fumbling at his right leg, and he knew that Reid had pulled the gun from his ankle holster. The four men raised their own guns. 

Reid was the first to pull the trigger. Hotch pulled his the moment he saw the flash from the barrel of the gun in Reid’s hand. Shots rang out down the street over the noise of the storm as the two FBI Agents opened fire on the four men in front of the house. Lights began to turn on. Faces appeared in windows. Doors opened and people streamed out to stare in morbid amazement at the four bodies in the grass, and at the three men in the doorway of the Hotchner house, two of them still holding the guns out before them.

Slowly, Hotch stepped forwards. He moved down the front walk, keeping the gun up and ready. He reached the four men. None of them moved. He began to kick the guns out of their hands, then knelt to check for pulses. One man was groaning at the pain in his leg. The other was cowering and seemed unharmed. The third was unresponsive. The fourth was gone. 

Hotch looked up at one of his neighbors. “Call 911.” He ordered, then turned and looked back at his own house. “Sean! In the front closet! Get the handcuffs from the second shelf!”

Agent Hotchner’s younger brother hurried to do so. Hotch only had two pairs of handcuffs, so he cuffed the three surviving men together. Then he turned to check on Reid. The young man still lay soaking wet, half on the front doorstep and half in the hall, holding the gun up before him… his eyes were wide, his face was pale, and he was spattered with blood. His hands were coated in the stuff. His entire body shook, whether with fear or cold, Hotch knew not…

“Aaron… What the hell?!” Sean blurted, suddenly.

“I don’t know.” Hotch said, calmly. Sirens. A moment later, police cars and several ambulances and fire trucks swarmed over the street. It was complete and total chaos.

“What the hell happened here?!” One overly excited officer shouted at Hotch. Hotch was NOT going to put up with that. He quickly flashed his credentials.

“Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner.” He said. “FBI. I’d like to know that myself. One of my agents just showed up on my doorstep with these guys chasing him down.”

“I want to speak with him.” The officer said.

“Of course.” Hotch agreed, nodding. “Let me just make sure he’s up for it.” And he tuned and walked up to the doorway. Reid was still sitting there, holding the gun. Hotch sighed and laid a hand on Reid’s arm, lowering the gun.

“Reid…” Slowly, Reid swallowed and turned to look at the man.

“… I tried…” He whispered. “I… But… he killed them…”

“What?” Hotch asked, waving the officer forwards. “Reid… what happened?”

“He shot them.” 

“Shot who?” Hotch asked, firmly.

“I… The man… the boy…”

“what?”

“Agent, we have a double homicide a few blocks away.” The officer stated looking at Hotch. “A man and his eight year old son are dead.” Hotch stared, then looked back at Reid.

“Are they who you mean?” Hotch asked, and Reid slowly nodded. “Sean, please go make some coffee. Reid… what happened?”

“… The… the bus broke down…” Reid began, his voice weak and shaky. The office scribbled Reid’s words down on his pad of paper. “So I walked… and I passed their house. I heard… glass breaking. And voices… crying… so I looked in the window… and he shot the kid.” Reid closed his eyes, swallowing spasmodically, and took a deep breath. “So I broke in and pulled my gun… identified myself as FBI and I told them to stand down. But they wouldn’t. He threatened to kill the others, so I dropped my gun. I started giving the boy CPR… and he shot the man… and he… he shot the boy in the head… and then shot the man in the head… And when he tried to kill the woman and the… the little girl… I grabbed him. I got my gun and told them to run… we fought, I got away and ran. They chased me. I came here.”

Hotch nodded, watching Reid carefully… his breathing had gotten very fast and shallow.

“Reid?”

“… I think I’m gonna be sick…” Reid gasped, and his breathing picked up. Hotch frowned and moved closer as Reid began to hyperventilate. 

“Reid… easy.” He said firmly, forcing Reid to lean forwards. “Head between your knees, Reid... Come on…” He said, running a hand up and down Reid’s back as the boy slowly calmed. Finally, he was able to sit up and resume semi-normal breathing.

“Hotch…” Reid whimpered, tears rolling down his face. “I’m sorry… I tried… I did…”

“It’s okay, Reid. You did fine.” The man said.

“… They’re dead…” Reid whimpered. The officer looked down at Reid, then knelt.

“You’re right, kid.” He said. “They are. But because of you, a woman and her little girl are still alive. They would be dead too. But you saved them.”

“You can’t save them all Reid. You know that.” Hotch said, gently. Reid stared at Hotch, and nodded. “We do everything we can. And if it makes a difference, then we did it right.” He watched Reid’s breathing slowly calm, and then looked at the officer. “I think you can interview him in detail later.”

“Of course.” The officer said. Hotch handed him his card. 

“You can reach me there. I’ll help in any way I can. Once I know my Agent is alright.” Hotch said, firmly. The officer nodded, and said goodnight. Hotch closed the front door and locked it, then turned and knelt.

“Come on, Reid. On your feet.” He said, and helped Reid stand. Sean watched from the doorway. “Go upstairs. Get a shower and get into some dry clothes before you catch a chill.” 

Still slightly dazed, Reid nodded and began to drag himself up the stairs. Hotch watched him go, then turned to his brother.

“I’m sorry about this, Sean.” He said after a moment, picking up his guns and moving into the living room. Sean followed and sat down in the arm chair, watching his brother check, clean and reload the weapons.

“… So… who is that guy?” Sean asked after a moment, jabbing his thumb at the ceiling. They could hear the shower starting. Sean briefly wondered why the young man was using the master bath…

“That’s one of my team.” Hotch said, glancing up at his brother. “SSA Dr. Reid.”

“… The boy genius?” Sean asked, and Hotch chuckled slightly.

“That’s him.”

“… he’s emaciated.” Sean blurted, and Hotch grinned.

“He couldn’t put on weight to save his life.” He said.

“… I’ll fix that. Permission to tear your kitchen apart?”

“Only if you promise to clean it up!” Hotch called after his brother. He finished caring for his guns, then set them aside and went into the kitchen where Sean was cooking up a storm.

“You know… he may not even be hungry.”

“I’m hungry.” Sean said simply. Both men turned at the clearing of a throat. Reid stood in the doorway, wet hair hanging around his white face. Hotch noticed that Reid was still trembling. Probably nerves… Sean noticed something else…

This was his brother’s house. This young man had fallen into the front door with nothing but the clothes on his back. Hotch had sent him upstairs to take a shower. The boy had known exactly where to go… had showered in Aaron’s private master bath, and now stood here in fresh clothes. Aaron hadn’t given him the clothes. The boy had gotten them on his own. And… they fit. Loose pajama pants and a Caltech sweatshirt. Sean knew perfectly well that those were NOT his brother’s clothes… Reid hadn’t brought them with him, which meant that they had already been there. Frowning, he looked at his brother. Aaron was bending over the counter, emptying a large amount of sugar into a cup of coffee. Okay… it wasn’t surprising to know how the young man took his coffee… Aaron probably watched him prepare and drink it every day… But still…

“Here.” Hotch said, tuning and handing it to Reid. Long pale fingers curled around the mug. Hotch covered Reid’s hands with his own. “You’re shaking. Come on. Sit down.” He said, and guided Reid out to the living room. Sean frowned, thinking.

Several minutes later, he walked out into the living room with a bowl. Aaron and the boy were sitting on the sofa. Reid was curled up in the corner, knees to his chest, clutching the mug. Sean’s eyes went to his brother’s hand, which was resting on Reid’s bare ankle. Hotch looked up, and removed his hand.

“Soup.” Sean said, setting the bowl down on the coffee table near Reid. Reid looked at him, suspiciously.

“Uh, Reid, this is my little brother, Sean.” Hotch said. Reid blinked, and seemed to relax slightly. Sean was beginning to get suspicious of something himself… “Sean, this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid.” 

“Good to meet you.” Sean said, offering his hand. Reid carefully shifted his mug and took his hand. Sean could feel the heat in the young man’s palm where it had rested on the mug, but the back of his hand was still very cold. And he was still shaking. “Are you cold?”

“… Yeah.” Reid said softly. “Kind of.” Sean turned and grabbed a red blanket tossed over the back of the armchair and offered it to Reid. Reid blinked, then gave him a small smile, setting his coffee down and huddling under the blanket. Slowly, Sean sat down in the arm chair. Aaron picked up the soup and handed it to Reid, who accepted it, sipping small amounts from the spoon.

“What were you doing out tonight?”

“I… There was a book I was trying to track down, and the Barnes & Noble right over there,” he waved his hand generally off to the west, “had it. So I told them to hold it for me, and I went to get it. When I was done, I found out that my bus had been in a wreck, so I decided to walk to another line. That’s when I passed the house.” Reid said, and sighed.

Sean watched silently as his brother reached out and laid a hand on Reid’s ankle, then slowly curled it around and moved it up to rest on the boy’s calf muscle. There was a glint. A golden chain around Reid’s neck. A golden ring. A topaz set into it. Sean narrowed his eyes. He had seen a golden ring just like it earlier that day. On a gold chain around his brother’s neck. The stone in it had been a fiery golden amber.

Matching chains with matching rings. Reid acting perfectly at home in Aaron’s house, using Aaron’s shower and having his own clothing available there. His brother’s hand on the boy’s leg, sitting close to him… Sean narrowed his eyes. Aaron was staring at the young man with a look of concern and… something else.

“Go on.” Hotch encouraged, gently. Slowly, Reid put the soup down, letting his knees drop to the side so he was sitting on his hip, now leaning towards Hotch.

“I heard the breaking glass…” Reid said, quietly. “I heard… crying… shouting… when I looked in the window, I… I saw him shoot the boy…” Reid winced and closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. He gasped as he tried to control himself. “I broke in… broke the window by the front door and turned the lock. I pulled my gun, identified myself, and told them to stand down… I moved to the boy… he had a pulse… but it was weak. I tried to get them to let me call an ambulance. But he threatened to shoot the father. So I put down my gun. They searched me, and I tried to get a pulse on the kid again but…” Reid broke off, rubbing his face in the stressful motions that Hotch recognized. He reached out and caught Reid’s wrists, gently pulling them away from his face. Reid stared at Hotch, then looked down. 

“… I couldn’t find one.” Reid gasped, out. “I started CPR. I told them to call an ambulance. He shot the father. He… He shot him… I didn’t stop. I kept trying… I did…”

“I know… What happened?” Hotch asked.

“… He pulled me off. And… and he…” Reid stared off into space, a haunted look in his eyes. A moment later, tears ran down his cheeks. “He shot him. In the head.”

Hotch closed his eyes and looked away, a pained look in his face. But he quickly turned back to Reid, who was shaking with the effort to suppress his emotions.

“Keep going, Spencer.” He murmured. Reid nodded, hand fumbling. Hotch caught it in his own, holding it tightly.

“He shot the father in the head… the blood was… all over me… And then he turned the gun on the girl… that… little girl… And the next thing I knew, I was on top of him… hitting him. And he was hitting me… And I think I got my gun at one point, I don’t remember… there were shots… I told them to run. And then I ran. And they chased me.” Hotch nodded.

“You saved their lives, Reid. You did the best you could. That’s all any of us can do. In the end, you made a difference. Two people lived. Two died. But without you, FOUR would have died. Remember that.” Hotch said, firmly. “Don’t keep count.” 

Reid smiled slightly. “I can’t keep count.” Reid admitted, then looked up at Hotch. He had a sweet smile, but bitter eyes… bitter tears. “I’ve already lost count.” Hotch sighed, a pained look in his own eyes now. He pulled Reid into his chest, and held the young man close. Sean watched Reid curl his arms around Aaron’s waist, leaning into his chest and resting his head on his shoulder. He watched Aaron gently stroke the young man’s wet hair. The room was silent for a long time. Sean took the dishes to the kitchen. It was clear that Reid wasn’t going to finish anything. 

When he returned, Aaron was silently sitting on the sofa, staring down at Reid. The young man was sprawled across the couch, his head in Aaron’s lap. Aaron was holding Reid’s hand, and with his free hand, slowly running his fingers through the young man’s hair.

“… How long?” Sean asked, and Hotch blinked and looked up.

“… sorry?”

“How long, Aaron?”

“What do you mean?”

“… Don’t play stupid. How long have you two been together?” Sean asked. Aaron looked surprised. “I may not be a profiler, Aaron… but I’m your brother, for God’s sake. I’ve never seen you look at anyone like that. Except Haley. Does she know?”

“Sean, I don’t know what you—“

“Don’t give me that, Aaron. He used YOUR shower. He came down wearing his own clothes. And he didn’t bring them with him. And the rings.”

“…” 

“You’re wearing matching rings around your necks. How long, Aaron?”

“… a few months.” Hotch finally sighed. He looked down at Reid again.

“What about Haley.”

“She left.”

“does she know?”

“… No.” Hotch said. “No one does. Except you, now.”

“Your team?”

“Only Rossi and Garcia.” Hotch said, firmly. “We know how to hide it.”

“You know it’s only a matter of time.”

“If we get careless, then yes.” Hotch said.

“How the hell did it happen?”

“That um… that’s a good question.” Hotch admitted, smiling slightly. “I’m not sure. And I really don’t care…”

“Does he make you happy?”

Hotch stared down at Reid’s sleeping face, and slowly, he smiled. “… Yes.” Hotch said, looking up at his brother.

“Well… far be it from me to judge you…”

“You don’t approve?”

“Whether or not I approve doesn’t matter, Aaron. It’s YOUR life. I just… never thought YOU, of all people… might be… well…”

“Believe me. I didn’t expect it either. It took a long time for me to realize I felt for him like I did. Believe me, I knew how he felt for me long before I recognized my own feelings. But when I did… I still tried to ignore it. After all… I’m his superior.”

“It’s careless, Aaron. And it’s not like you. You could lose your job. And ruin his career, too…

“Spencer and I have discussed the topic into exhaustion. It’s a mutual decision.” Hotch sighed. “I love him.”

“When were you planning on telling me?” Sean asked. Hotch looked at him.

“… I wasn’t.” Sean blinked at the blunt honesty.

“You weren’t?”

“I wasn’t going to tell ANY one.” Hotch said. “But… I guess I don’t mind you knowing. And now that you’ve met him… what do you think?”

“… He made one hell of a first impression.” Sean snorted, and Hotch blinked, then grinned, laughing.

“You didn’t get the usual first impression people get from him.”

“I can believe that.” Sean replied, grinning. Hotch blinked and looked down when Reid whimpered, drawing his knees up to his chest. He was grimacing as if in pain. Hotch sighed.

“Spencer… wake up. It’s a dream.” And he shook Reid’s shoulder. The boy’s eyes fluttered open. “… Nightmares already?”

“… Yeah.” Reid breathed, slowly lifting his head. He blinked at Sean, staring at him, then looked away shyly. Then he blinked, a startled look crossed his face, and he tucked the ring and chain under his shirt. Hotch smiled.

“It’s okay.” He said, gently. “Sean knows.” 

“… Oh.” Reid mumbled, suddenly looking uncomfortable. 

“He figured it out.”

“How?!”

“He’s my brother.” Hotch said, smiling. “He knows me. Come on.” And he pulled Reid to his feet. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Bed.” Sean said, suddenly. “Now THAT sounds good.” And he stood as well. But he walked right up to Reid. “Just tell me one thing. Are you happy with my brother?” Reid blinked, looking startled.

“Huh?”

“Are you happy with him? Is he treating you right?”

“SEAN!” Hotch cried.

“… Yes.” Reid said, softly, looking confused. “Why… why wouldn’t he?” Sean stared Reid in the eyes, then nodded.

“Okay then. Goodnight.” And he turned and walked towards the stairs. Halfway up, he paused. “Oh… and if you decide to do anything… please keep it down. I can accept you sleeping with another guy, Aaron. But that doesn’t mean I want to hear it.” He grinned at the shocked look on his brother’s face, and Reid flushed horribly. He turned and disappeared up the stairs, and the door to the guest room closed.

“… Well. That was… uh…” Hotch said, slowly.

“… Your brother is… interesting.” Reid said.

“Tell me about it.” Hotch snorted. “But seriously. You’re still shaking. Let’s get you into to bed.” He took Reid’s hand and gently led him up the stairs, flicking off the lights as he passed the switch on the wall. They reached Hotchner’s bedroom and he pulled down the blankets, guiding Reid into the bed. Then he went to the bathroom, showered, and got into his pajamas… kind of. He pulled on a pair of boxer shorts. He left the shirt behind. He slid into the bed behind Reid and pulled the young man close. Reid’s body still had the occasional tremor, but within moments, the boy sighed and tremors faded.

“I love you.” Hotch whispered, and Reid turned to face the man, kissing him. “It’s okay.” Hotch continued, rubbing Reid’s chest with his hand. Reid sighed, slowly relaxing. “You did a good job.”

“… I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“… I… I don’t know. I just… I’m sorry.”

“Reid. Look at me.” Hotch said, and Reid stared up into the hard dark eyes. “You have NOTHING to be sorry for. Do you understand me?” Reid’s brow knitted together in confused distress, but a moment later, his features relaxed.

“… Yes.” Reid murmured. Hotch nodded, leaning down. Their lips embraced, and Hotchner’s hand gently ran up and down Reid’s side. The boy mewled softly, clinging tightly to his superior.

“Aaron… please… I need you…” Reid whined, writhing beneath Hotch. Hotch nodded, wrestling the clothing off of Reid’s body.

Reid gasped and writhed in delight at the feeling of Hotch’s naked body entwined with his own… Their legs became entangled, their hands roamed over one another, constantly moving and yet holding each other close. Hotch didn’t know how he knew that Reid needed this to be fast and furious, but he did… And Reid was responding fully. 

Hotch rolled himself over to lie atop the younger man, physically dominating him. Reid thrashed, half heartedly fighting, but Hotch quickly flipped Reid onto his stomach and pinned the boy’s wrists over his head. Reid groaned as Hotch’s other hand ran over his backside, then wrenched his legs apart.

Grumbling to himself, Hotch snatched the lotion from his bedside and haphazardly squirted it over Reid’s hind end. Reid yipped slightly.

“That’s cold!”

“Sorry.” Hotch muttered, carelessly tossing the bottle aside. He smeared his hand over the lotion and slicked up his erection, then ran his fingers over Reid’s backside again, scooping up the remaining lotion and rubbing it over his fingers before he slipped two into Reid’s body. The youth let out a pleased mew, writhing beneath his lover. Hotch thrust his fingers in and out several times, stretching the younger man before removing them. 

Still pinning Reid’s wrists above his head, he laid his other hand on the younger agent’s hip and mounted him. “Shhhh… Let me in…” He hissed to Reid, then he leaned forwards and covered Reid’s mouth with his hand and thrust forward. In one quick motion he had impaled Reid fully on his erection, and the boy cried out in pain/pleasure at the sudden rough penetration, the sound muffled by Hotchner’s hand… He didn’t want his brother to hear. He immediately picked up a blistering pace, sliding his length in and out of the trembling body beneath him. 

Reid groaned in appreciation at the rough pace of their love making… it was just what he needed to soothe the turmoil in his soul. He felt the hand slide away from his mouth and he turned his head, nuzzling his cheek into the palm and gently kissing the fingertips before parting his lips and gently licking and nibbling them.

Hotch moaned slightly, then pressed his middle and forefingers into Reid’s mouth, firmly stroking his tongue. Reid mewled, gently suckling them then rubbing his tongue over the digits. Hotch gasped as the boy mimicked fellatio on his fingers, moaning softly the whole time.

“God… Spencer…” Hotch groaned, finding this incredibly arousing. The sleet changed to rain and beat relentlessly against the windows… it reminded Hotch of his first time with Reid, during that random snow storm in that first week of November… God, what a weekend that was… Hotch groaned aloud in appreciation of the memory… He looked down at Reid, gasping at the sight. The boy was arching his back and pressing back into each and every thrust, head turned to the side. He was still teasing Hotch’s fingers with his mouth, eyes closed lightly, cheeks flushed, damp hair hanging around his face. He was gasping with almost every penetration. 

Hotch closed his eyes, his thrusts becoming desperate and frenzied. Reid turned his head, keening loudly as his own need became too much. His spine curled, and then he threw his head back with a hoarse cry as he released. Hotch gasped as Reid; body tightened around him almost painfully. He drove his throbbing erecting into Reid several times, then bit back a shout as he bucked forwards, finding the pinnacle of his pleasure deep inside of his lover.

Slowly, he released Reid’s wrists and moved back, slipping from his body and collapsing next to the young man. Reid mumbled unintelligibly, rolling onto his side and cuddling up close to his superior. Hotch sighed and pulled up the blankets, draping an arm over Reid’s waist and kissing his forehead. 

He hoped Sean hadn’t heard… If he had, Hotch would be hearing about it in the morning…

END


End file.
